deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nico Robin
1= |-| 2= Nico Robin is a major character from the manga series, One Piece, and is the archaeologist of the Straw Hat Pirates. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Bayonetta vs Nico Robin * Nico Robin Vs Blake Belladonna (Completed) * Nico Robin vs. Nnoitra Gilga (Completed) * Nico Robin vs Robin (Fire Emblem) (Completed) * Nico Robin Vs Widowmaker Battles Royale * Akatsuki vs Shichibukai vs Espada (Abandoned) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' * Flash (Barry Allen) (DC) * Lucy (Elfen Lied) * Mirajane Strauss (Fairy Tail) * Momo Yaoyorozu (My Hero Academia) * Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) * Samus Aran (Metroid) * Makoto Niijima (Persona 5) History Nico Robin was born on the island of Ohara and comes from a line of archaeologists. Her mother Nico Olvia left Robin in the care of her brother's father to find the True History of the Void Century. But that scientific endeavor did not sit well with the World Government, who sent Spandine to Ohara years later to make an example out of the island's people for their scholars studying Poneglyphs by issuing a Buster Call. While the only survivor, thanks in part to her mother and the giant Jaguar D. Saul, Robin's ability to read the writing on Poneglyphs made her a wanted child and labeled a demon as she could not remain in one place for long while endangering around her. While she joined Crocodile on a mutual partnership, going by the alias "Miss All Sunday", Robin would end up joining the Straw Hat pirates for a while. It was only when her past came to haunt her that Robin finally sees the Straw Hats as her family. Death Battle Info Background * Age: 28 (Pre-Time Skip), 30 (Post-Time Skip) * Height: 6 feet, 2 inches * Bounty: 80,000,000 Beli * Archaeologist of the Straw Hat Pirates Flower-Flower Fruit As one with Devil Fruit powers, Robin can generate possibly unlimited amount of body parts like arms on any surface (including on her opponents' bodies). While ability limited to limbs and some other bodyparts (like eyes), Robin later learned to create body doubles of herself by the age of thirty. * Can spread senses around 'Veinte Fleur: Calendula' * 20 arms * Spins around * Blocks attacks 'Cien Fleur: Wing' * 100 arms * Come out of back * Used for flight * Often while carrying someone * Lasts up to five seconds 'Gigantesco Mano' * Developed after two years * Combines hundreds into a few large * Mille Fleur: Gigantesco Mano * Hold * Spank * Stomp Feats * Great durability and recovery * Restricted Jigoro * Navigated through crowds of marines * Has been compared to the Monster Trio of Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro * Survived a stab through the chest by Sir Crocodile's hook. * Acquired a large bounty of 79,000,000 when she was eight years old. * Easily overpowered the like of Pell, Yama, and etc. Faults * Not designed for close combat * Takes damage from generated body parts * Suffered occasional nightmares of Ohara's destruction * Loses abilities, and becomes physically weak, when knee deep in water, or in contact with Sea-Prism Stone (Like most, if not all Devil Fruit Eaters). ** Can't swim, thanks to the Devil Fruit Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Assassin Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Female Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:One Piece Characters Category:Pirates Category:Protagonist Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters